geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Spongebob Patrick Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost/Transcript
Transcript Act 1 * SpongeBob: to a wax sculpture of himself Have I told you how beautiful you are? Your tentacles, your nose, your eyes...a little lopsided. * out the right eye, fixes it then puts it back in place * Patrick: There. And now that I've been immortalized in wax, I have conquered all artistic media. * Squidward: Come on, my precious reflection, smile! * Patrick and Squidward makes wax sculpture smile. Then he hears a crash from outside and frowns; the sculpture does as well * Bugs Bunny: Hike, Doc, hike! * Homer Simpson: Hup! Two! Three! Four! * Marge Simpson: Hup! Two! Three! Four! * Lisa Simpson: Hup! Two! Three! Four! * Bart Simpson: Hup! Two! Three! Four! * run in separate directions but Bugs Bunny has a big rock. Drops the rock on the ground and it breaks in half while Ash Ketchum blows a chess piece across a chessboard * Lola Bunny: You just lost three points. * a tree branch * Porky Pig: One. Two. Five! * Foghorn Leghorn: One. Two. Five! * Daffy Duck: One. Two. Five! * Wile E Coyote: One. Two. Five! * Johnny Test: One. Two. Five! * Dukey: One. Two. Five! * Susan Test: One. Two. Five! * Mary Test: One. Two. Five! * upside down and blows a bubble into a shape * Bugs Bunny: G-7! * Mr Krabs: G-7! * Sandy: G-7! * Plankton: G-7! * Ash Ketchum: G-7? King me! King me! * May: Me too! * Max: Me Three! * Brock: Me Four! * Misty: Me Five! * Tracy: Me Six! * Pikachu: Pika Pika! * into the coral branch and pops the bubble * Ash Ketchum: I lose! * Bugs Bunny: But it's not Tuesday, Doc. * Ash May Max Brock Misty Tracy and Pikachu: Tartar sauce! * Patrick and Squidward Squidward peeks out * SpongeBob: Hey! What are you invertebrates doing? * All: We don't know. * Patrick: Hey, Mr Krabs, do you know what time it is? * Mr Krabs: Uh, yeah, Patrick, it's... * his watch but all the bubble soap leaks out when he turns his wrist around * Squidward: Time to find some other game to play! * Turns on the record player while taking a bubble bath * Bugs Bunny: Now what? * Ash Ketchum: a shell on the ground We could toss that shell back and forth. * Bugs Bunny: up shell Okay... ready! * shell into ash's belly. Ash shoots it into the air * Ash Ketchum: Go! * Bunny and Lola Bunny goes after it * Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny: We got it! WE got it! * shell flies through Squid's open window, knocks into Sponge Pat and Squid's sculpture, and it falls over * Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny: We got it! We got it! We got it! * in the other room, hears a thump, but he ignores it. Bugs Bunny and His friends enter the room via the elevator * Bugs Bunny: Remember, Doc, finders keepers. * Ash Ketchum: There it is! * to the shell that is in the wax sculpture of Squidward * Bugs Bunny & Ash Ketchum: We got it! We got it! * Homer Simpson We got it! * Marge Simpson: Me too! * Lisa Simpson: Me Three! * Bart Simpson: Me Four! * Ketchum pulls the shell out * Ash Ketchum: Bonus points! * Ketchum starts to walk off * Bugs Bunny: Uhh, Doc? We think something's wrong with Doc. He looks unconscious. * Ash Ketchum: Don't worry. I know how to do this. * Ketchum tries to give CPR, but his face turns blue and he floats up to the ceiling but lets out all the air and lands on top of the wax sculpture's head * Bugs Bunny: Get off him, Doc! * stands up * Ash Ketchum: What are you worried about? * Ketchum's butt is now imprinted on the sculpture's face * Ash Ketchum: He looks better already. * Bunny & Ash Ketchum stand him up * Bugs Bunny: But he still feels cold. * Ash Ketchum: Well, let's go put him in the warm. * bring the sculpture in front of the window with the sun shining through it * Bugs Bunny: Do you think he'll be okay? * Ash Ketchum: You know, you worry too much. * sculpture begins to melt * Ash Ketchum: The Ash Ketchum is here and Bugs Bunny I know a lot about head injuries, believe... * to drool as Bugs Bunny snaps his fingers * Ash Ketchum: ...me. Hey, what's that on your shoe? * Bunny looks down * Bugs Bunny: I don't know. * Ash Ketchum: It kind of looks like... * liquid puddle of green goo is on the floor * All: SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward! * Puss In Boots: Get away! * Pinocchio: Stay Away! * are screaming as SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward is powdering his nose * Bugs Bunny: No, no, that part goes here. * Ash Ketchum: Yeah-yeah, that's it, uh-huh. * Bugs Bunny: We're almost there. We can do this. * Ash Ketchum: It's working, it's working... * Bugs Bunny: This is working. * melts again * Johnny Test: Uh oh! * Dukey: Uh oh! * Susan Test: Uh oh! * Mary Test: Uh oh! * Bugs Bunny: Doc, this isn't working! * Ash Ketchum: Look! * turn over * Bugs Bunny: I don't know how to say it, but our old pal Squidward, he's... He's... He's pushing up daisies! * Ash Ketchum: Oh, I thought he was dead. * Patrick and Squidward comes out of the bathroom covered in talcum powder. Bugs Bunny & Friends cling to each other and get scared * SpongeBob: screams What are you doing here?! Well? Are you two trying to say something, or do I have to...? * Bugs Bunny: No, stay back! * Patrick: What is the matter with you two? * Sandy: Don't, don't hurt us! * Plankton: It was an accident! * Squidward: What are you two talking about? * notices the goo on the floor and screams * Squidward: Look what you've done to us! When I get my hands on you, I'll... * Bugs Bunny: Please, Mr. doc's ghost! * Bunny & Friends are bowing before SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward * Bugs Bunny: Spare us your ghostly anger! * Ketchum is kissing SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward's feet * Ash Ketchum: Oh, yes, Mr. SpongeBob Patrick And Squidward's ghost! Please don't haunt us! * Bugs Bunny: We'll do anything you want! Just have mercy on us! * Patrick And Squidward then gets an idea and grins evilly * SpongeBob: Enough! Listen up, SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward's ghost is feeling unusually generous today. He hath decided to spare ye a horrible fate. All ye must do is tend to my every whim and tickle my fancy on demand. * Bugs Bunny: Does that include... * Patrick: Quiet! Now, do as you're told! Lest ye incur the wrath of SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward! * Mr Krabs: to Foghorn Leghorn I think they make a cream for that now. Act 2 * Bunny and Friends carry out SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward on his bed * Bugs Bunny: Here? * SpongeBob: Too hot. * a little more then stops * Porky Pig: Here? * Patrick: No, too wet. Keep going. Keep going. * a little more then stops * Daffy Duck: Here? * Squidward: Toulouse-Lautrec. * shot * Bugs Bunny: Too tired... * stop where they are * SpongeBob: Perfect. Hmmm, I feel needy. * his hands * Squidward: Slaves, fetcheth me some nourishment. * Lola Bunny: Only the freshest, o spooky one. * run off. Porky Pig comes back with grapes * Porky Pig: A grape fresh from the vine, your ghostliness. * eats it while Bugs Bunny goes and gets a banana * Bugs Bunny: A banana peeled to your liking, your incorporealness. * it into SpongeBob's mouth. Ash Ketchum comes back with a watermelon * Ash Ketchum: One watermelon... * it into Patrick's mouth, who keels over due to the weight * 'Ash Ketchum: Fresh from the manure fields, your spookiness. * the ground, SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward's head is shaped like the watermelon * Bugs Bunny: Art thou not pleased? * spits out the watermelon * SpongeBob: Enough of that! I want something else to eat now. Something that's very difficult to find. * Ash Ketchum: What do you hunger for, master? * Bugs Bunny: Whatever you want, we'll find it. We'll find it. * Squidward: Cherry pie. * Pig holds up a cherry pie * Patrick: Where'd you get that? * Porky Pig: I found it. * takes it and throws it somewhere * Patrick: Well, go find it again! * goes searching for it * SpongeBob: Bugs, get over here. Now spin around. * turns around * SpongeBob: That's better. Now jog in place. * Bunny jogs in place * SpongeBob: Say "flank steak". * Bugs Bunny: Flank steak. * SpongeBob: I think I'm beginning to like this. Stop. * Bunny stops * SpongeBob: Now, play me an elaborate song with this! * Bugs Bunny a tissue * Bugs Bunny: But this is just a piece of tissue paper. * SpongeBob: Oh, my. Always having to have it our way, don't we? Oh, boo-hoo. blows through the tissue to try and get it to make music * Bugs Bunny: I can't do it! * SpongeBob: Well, I hope you don't have any plans tonight, 'cause you're not allowed to leave that spot till I hear a song. * away. Day turns into night and into day again and Bugs Bunny is lying on the ground with the tissue on his nose * SpongeBob: What's this? Napping on the job? You're supposed to be making music for me. As punishment for this insolence, SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward's ghost commandeth you to clean out his back room. * Porky Pig: back with the pie I found it. * takes it * Patrick: I'll take that! * pie in Mr Krab's face * Mr Krabs: Yes, your ghostliness! * filling off his face * Mr Krabs: This is fun. Act 3 * Bugs Bunny: Doc, are you ready for this? * Ash Ketchum: Yes. * Ketchum walks a couple steps forward * Lola Bunny: Okay, let's go. May, are you coming? * is facing the wrong way * May: Yes. * Porky Pig: Max, it's this way. * Max: Where? * Foghorn Leghorn: Here. * Brock: around Oh, coming! * enter a room in the back with a bunch of junk in it * Tracy: How are we going to clean up all this mess? * Foghorn Leghorn: It's easy. Just tear this wallpaper off! * the wall * Dukey: laughs Oh look, you missed some. * Bunny picks up a book * Bugs Bunny: Oh, let's see. It's a comic book, and look at this. It's the Origin of the Flying Dutchman. * Johnny Test: Let me See, * Susan Test: Me too. * Mary Test: Me three. * Wile E Coyote: A Picture. * Bugs Bunny: Look Doc. * Homer Simpson: What is that Bugs. * picture in the book * Bugs Bunny: It says when he died they used his body as a window display. Now he haunts the seven seas because he was never put to rest. Well, don't you get it, Doc? * Puss In Boots: This is good. * Pinocchio: Me too. * Ash Ketchum: We're going to go shopping? * Bugs Bunny: No! We're gonna put poor old Doc to rest. * Mr Krabs: Shall We. * Sandy: Lets get them. * Plankton: Me too. * Patrick and Squidward is laying on the couch, Bugs Bunny & Friends spit spitballs at him * SpongeBob: Ow! What the heck was that? * Bugs Bunny: Initiation! That was part one of your ceremony. * Patrick: Ceremony for what? * Porky Pig: We're going to put you to rest. * Squidward: I don't want to be put to rest! All I want are those chores done. Now, did you clean the back room yet? * Daffy Duck: Yeah. * Squidward: Oh, really? I'm going to go check. * off. Opens door and screams because he sees Bugs Bunny & Friends with a coffin * Bugs Bunny: Okay, get in. * SpongeBob: Are you crazy? I'm not getting in that thing! * Porky Pig: But you said we could put you to rest. * Patrick: I didn't say anything like that! Now, get out of my house! * Patrick and Squidward pushes Bugs Bunny and Friends outside * SpongeBob: Now what? * Patrick and Squidward sees Bugs Bunny writing on a tombstone * Bugs Bunny: I wrote "Here lies SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward. You may not remember him, but he..." * Puss In Boots: this is good. * Pinocchio: Me too. * Patrick and Squidward screams * Bugs Bunny: Oh, hi, Doc. Does this look deep enough? * SpongeBob: Bugs! Homer! Cut that out! * Bugs Bunny: Oh, look, the mourners have arrived. * bus with a load of people are in front of Squidward's house * Pearl: Oh, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, we all came as soon as we were sure you were dead. * SpongeBob: Bugs, Homer, are you trying to put me in the nuthouse? * Bugs Bunny: No, just into this hole. * SpongeBob: then sighs Bugs, Homer, I have a confession to make. * off his night cap * Bugs Bunny: gasps You're bald? * SpongeBob: No, I'm not bald! I'm alive! Now get rid of that tombstone and tell all your friends to go home! * Bugs Bunny: But- * SpongeBob: Do it! * Bugs Bunny: Go home. * get back on bus sadly * Johnny Test: There it Goes, * Susan Test: they Go Home. * Mary Test: I Hope too. * Bugs Bunny: But I, Master-- * SpongeBob: I'm not your master, I'm your neighbor. Now do me a favor and stop doing me favors! * off * Homer Simpson: There it Goes, Marge, Kids, * Marge Simpson: I will okay, Homie, * Lisa Simpson: I Will too Dad, * Bart Simpson: Me too Dad, * Bugs Bunny: As you wish, master. * SpongeBob: D'oh! * Plankton: Boy, he really had us fooled. * Bugs Bunny: No, Doc, he's the fool. He's a ghost in denial. He needs us now more than ever. * Ash Ketchum: You're right. He really needs to get up to the great beyond. * Lola Bunny: May, say that again. * May: That again? * Porky Pig: No, the other thing. * Max: No, the other thing. * Foghorn Leghorn: annoyed No, what you said before when you... * Brock: No, what you said before when you... * Mr Krabs: Never mind! I've got an idea. * Sandy: Never mind! I've got an idea. * Bunny gets annoyed again. Act 4 * Spongebob Patrick and Squidward is reclining on his chair outside. Bugs Bunny is trying to blow a bubble big enough to get Spongebob Patrick and Squidward * Bugs Bunny: I can't reach him! * Ash Ketchum: Blow harder! * Bunny blows a big bubble to consume Spongebob Patrick and Squidward. The bubble lifts Spongebob Patrick and Squidward gently from his chair. The sponge star octopus doesn't notice that he's floating. * Ash Ketchum: There he goes! * Bugs Bunny: Isn't he beautiful? * Homer Simpson: How high's he going to go? * Patrick and Squidward sees he's floating * Bugs Bunny: All the way, Doc, up to the great beyond. * of them wave to Spongebob Patrick and Squidward * Bugs Bunny: Goodbye, friend! * Ash Ketchum: Happy trails! * Patrick and Squidward pounds his fists on the bubble and tries to yell, but his voice is so distorted by the soapy wall that unintelligible muffled noises come through. * All: You're welcome! * Lisa Simpson: There They goes Homer. * Homer Simpson: Me too Lisa. * Bugs Bunny: He's on the other side now. * Ash Ketchum: Yeah. * Patrick and Squidward is floating above the sea at Bikini Atoll island in a bubble * Ash Ketchum: He's in a better place. * Patrick and Squidward moans in the bubble with seagulls flying around him Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Songs Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Commercials Category:GEICO Paramount ADS Category:GEICO Nickelodeon ADS Category:Halloween Commercials